


2022

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock texted me. We have a code."</p>
<p>Today's "Fifty Years of 221B" fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	2022

"Sherlock!!!"

Greg ran across the street, his weapon raised in front of him.  
He stopped briefly to catch his breath before pushing open the door.

"Sherlock?!" he shouted again, taking the stairs two at a time and shouldering his way into 221B's living room.

Sherlock was sitting with his back against the upended coffee table, cuts and bruises on his face being tended to by a very concerned-looking Doctor John Watson.

"John!" Greg remarked in surprise, "I thought you were at work?"

John lifted the damp towel from Sherlock's face and began stitching a deep cut on the younger man's forehead.

"Yeah, I was." John answered, cringing at the hiss his touch elicited from Sherlock. "Sorry." he mumbled.

"Sherlock texted me. We have a code." John lowered his hand and tipped his head to thoroughly check over his flatmate. "He indicated that he was in trouble, and I came home as soon as I could." he continued, nodding at his handiwork.

"Right. Well, we got reports of a disturbance and somebody being armed. I wasn't sure what to expect." Greg trailed off, sitting down in an armchair.

"He got away." Sherlock said, wincing at the pain in his cheek as he spoke.

John looked at Sherlock. "You OK?" he asked, placing a hand on his arm.

Sherlock smiled. "I will be."


End file.
